Laaga Chunari Mein Daag Journey of a Woman
by LittleMorgaine
Summary: Rohan and Vibha - 3 years later
1. Shadows of the past

Vibha and Rohan - three years later

Rating: Suitable for all ages

Chapter 1

Rohan's Office party was taking place at the taj mahal hotel in Mumbai. Some of the most important and influence people in India were attending, from politicians, economists, lawyers. This was probably the fifth event related to Rohan's work that Vibha was attending. They had been happily married for three years now.  
She started University soon after their unplanned marriage in Benares and her graduation as a fashion designer was almost complete. She was known between her husband's colleagues as a lovely person and everyone enjoyed her presence.  
Rohan loved his wife very much. He was still stunned with his own attitude in Benares when he proposed to her, Knowing that they barely knew each other, but he was thankful everyday for having her next to him and to be a prisoner of her spell, like he used to joke with her.

People were gathering in small groups in tables where, previously, they had dinner or standing while they talked. A small band had been hired and a few couples were dancing at the rhythm of the soft music. Rohan held Vibha's waist while they were dancing and smiling at each other. She gave him a light kiss on his lips:  
- "I love you!"  
- "I love you too, baby!"  
She laid her head against his chest and they continued dancing tightly.  
The music ended and the dancing couples started to disperse through the room.

"-Natasha! Wow, it's been a long time. Didn't expect to see you here."  
Vibha felt her heart skip a beat and her nails almost craved Rohan's hand skin when she heard this words. The voice was too familiar. She and Rohan turned to see Mr Sigh (?) , through whom they had met in the plane to Switzerland.  
"-So, you decided to access the services of our PR manager" - he said to Rohan.  
Vibha wished to disappear, her embarrassment was visible.  
"-Mr Sigh, this is my wife Mrs Vibhavary Verma." - said Rohan with a confident, strong voice.  
Mr Sigh's face expression was of total shock, surprise and curiosity. He looked from Rohan to Vibha, and from her to Rohan again.  
"-So, you quit the business, huh?" - he said to Vibha.  
"-My wife is a respectful woman and she should and will be treated like that!" - Rohan cut, with his voice tone a little raised.  
The surprise, the excess of drinks he had taken and the sense of opportunity to take revenge on some recent business Rohan had prejudice, all came together for him to say something he would never say under normal conditions:  
"-What respect? You married a hooker!" - he said loudly, in a clear provoking tone, looking directly into Rohan's eyes.  
Rohan's reaction was automatic; he punched Mr Sigh in the face, who responded with another punch in Rohan s stomach. They were starting a fight. Vibha felt a shiver going through her spine when she heard the word hooker and saw Rohan s reaction:  
"- Stop! Stop it!" - she and other people got between them, trying to separate them.  
She was feeling extremely embarrassed, people were looking at them, they couldn't have done a scene like that in such a place. What would Rohan s colleagues think? Would he be tainted and prejudiced after that? Of course he would, and she was the reason, she was guilty of all that. She felt people's gazes like burns. She got out of the room and went to the reception. She asked for her coat and purse and left a note for her husband.

Rohan put himself together, gaining control again. His colleagues let him go. Everyone was looking and commenting what they had just seen and heard.  
"- What happened, Rohan?" - asked one of his colleagues.  
"- Where's Vibha?" - was his response.  
Someone said something about her leaving the room a few moments before.  
The receptionist told him she had left and gave him her note.


	2. A new life

Chapter 2

Vibha entered her old apartment. Although she was living with Rohan and his grandmother at their house, she had decided to keep her own place. It had been months since the last time she had entered there.  
Her past had never been an issue since the day they had married. She frequently thought she was living a fairy tale, Rohan couldn't be real. She was very cautious at first, always scared that one day her past would speak louder, but now she was too comfortable with her life. Nevertheless, from nowhere her past came into their lives again, she felt extremely guilty and scared. Scared of what would happen between her and Rohan...this last thought left her sick, she ran into the bathroom and threw up everything she had eaten.

The next day :

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know this was my entire fault. I need some time alone. I'll be at my apartment." - Rohan reread the note.  
He noticed that the rumors about his fight and his wife had reached everyone in his office. Except they were more than rumors, they were true...  
"For me, you're the Ganges herself" - he remembered, and now he was feeling ashamed of Vibha. Seeing her through other people's eyes made him feel disgusted. Imagining Mr Sigh touching Vibha, as well as so many other men was increasing his despise and jealously for her.

Vibha was sick all morning and kept throwing up. She had noticed small changes, but it was all coming together now. She bought some pregnancy tests at lunch time from her classes at college, and they came back all positive.  
She felt her womb, while she imagined herself as a mother and smiled. She thought of Rohan as she was regretting her attitude the night before. He stood by her, he defended her, and she cowardly left. They had to talk and clear things up and she had to tell him about the baby.

Later...

She stepped out of the house, crying. Emotions had taken over her. His face, his anger, his words, the disgust in his eyes She could have faced and took that from anybody, but not from him. Every word he said hit her like a stab. She heard his shouts, she saw his rage and she didn't utter a word. He finished and she left. Was this the end?  
Before reaching the gate she stopped, something was wrong, she felt dizzy. She massaged her forehead, took a deep breath and stepped out of the gate into the street.

Rohan followed her with his eyes through the window. He was angry and rage was still running through his veins. In the middle he said things he didn't feel just to hurt her, to unload everything on her, all the comments, all the rumors, all the looks. Maybe he had went a bit too far.

"- Sir!" - said a nervous voice.  
"- Yes?" - Rohan responded to his grandmother's gatekeeper.  
"- It's Mrs Vibha, please come quickly!" - he answered as he disappeared through the corridor.  
Rohan's anger suddenly stopped and was replaced by a pain in his heart. He ran after the other man and when he reached the street he saw her, a few meters away laying on the ground with people surrounding her.  
"- Baby?!" - he called, giving her light taps in her cheek - "What happened? Baby, wake up!" - he said with a worried and shaking voice.  
The sound of an ambulance was approaching. She was still reactionless.

The doctor appeared.  
"- How is she, sir? What happened? What does she have?" - Rohan asked worried.  
"- Well, she is ok now. She hit her head when she fainted, and we aren t sure if her vomits are just derived from the pregnancy or if she has some more serious head trauma. We will keep her in observation tonight, but she can go home tomorrow. She said she had had a discussion before the faint and we believe that that's what caused it. She can't go through strong emotions during these months. You may see her now, if you want."


	3. Forgive

Chapter 3

He was caught by her eyes as soon as he entered the room. He could see she was hurt, her eyes were like a mirror to her soul.  
He sat next to her in the bed and she automatically stepped a little from him.  
-"Since when do you know?" – he started.  
-"I found out this morning." – she said, without looking at him.  
-"Baby, I'm sorry! I was out of line, I didn't mean what I said…" – he continued while he grabbed her hand.  
She released her hand and went to the bathroom. He heard her, and then the flush. After a while she got out.  
-"Are you ok?"  
She returned to the bed without looking at him. With a pain in her heart, she said:  
-"I need to rest. Please leave."  
-"Baby, I…"  
-"Leave!" – She repeated, now with a louder and stronger voice.

Rohan sat in the hospital corridor. He replayed their discussion in his head. He couldn't blame her; she had all the reasons to never want to see him again. He knew she was an escort before marrying her, she never hide it from him, and he had no right to throw that to her face now.  
Vibha wasn't the kind of person who keeps resents. One didn't even have to apologize, it was enough just showing regret and it would all be good again in seconds. This was a first in three years. He had clearly gone too far.  
-"Brother? You look worried, I thought the doctor said Vibha was ok now…?!" – asked Rohan's younger brother, interrupting his thoughts.  
-"Oh, hi! Yes, she is. You can go inside if you want."

Vibha was fighting hard with herself to control her emotions when sunshine entered her room:  
-"Didi?"  
Vibha gave Chutki and Vivaan a big smile.  
-"Hey sweeties!" – she exclaimed.  
They both realized something was wrong between Vibha and Rohan as soon as they looked into her eyes. They talked for a while and they congratulated her for the baby. She smiled but looked even more sad.  
-"Didi, is everything ok between you and Rohan? – She asked.  
Vibha's eyes filled with tears but she didn't say anything. She hugged Chutki and waited until they left the room to allow the tears to shed.

It was night when Michelle appeared. How they had let her in and how she had known Vibha was in the hospital was a mystery.  
-"Sweetie, I don't know exactly what happened, but it isn't hard for me to imagine, from what I was told. I guess how you must be feeling, but the truth is that you have two choices and what I want to tell you is this: Don't let the shadows of your past ruin the life and the dream you built. Fight for what you achieved and make it work!"

Michelle hugged Vibha and watched her past through the gate and into the house before driving away. Vibha walked into the room darkened by the night and saw him standing in the balcony.  
He turned when they were just a few meters from each other and saw her.  
-"Vibha…?" – he said with surprise and stepped in her direction.  
Their eyes met and hers filled with tears again. The pregnancy was leaving her too emotional, she thought.  
She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and said to her ear:  
- "I'm sorry…"  
-"I'm sorry too…"  
He held a hand to support her face:  
-"I love you…"  
She lifted her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. And she kissed him.


	4. Together

Chapter 4 - Together

He hugged her tightly to his chest. He couldn't believe how amazing she was, forgiving him that easily. He knew he had hurt her terribly. He was determined to compensate her during the next months to show her that he was in fact worth it.  
He bended down on his knees and lifted her shirt a little bit up, exposing her belly, and with his hands on her hips, kissed it tenderly.  
She held his head while he did this and let two tears roll down her cheeks. She caressed his face when he looked up at her. He got up and gently grabbed her and brought her inside.  
He laid her down carefully in the bed, kissed her and laid next to her.  
"-What did the doctor say? He let you out? He said he was going to keep you under observation…"  
"-I had to sign a responsibility form, but I'm fine now. Even the doctor said it probably was nothing. It was just a caution procedure…"  
"-Are you sure you're alright?" – He asked, caressing her cheek.  
"-Yes" – She smiled at him.  
"-Good!" – He smiled back.  
He approximated his face to hers and he gave her a new and long kiss.  
"-I love you" – He said, looking deeply into her eyes.  
"-I love you too…"  
"-Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things; I had no right to say what I said and treat you like that. You're the most important person in my life. I don't ever want to lose you…"  
She saw sincerity in his eyes.  
"-Don't…don't do that again… - a flashback of his shouts and angry face quickly crossed her spirit, bringing tears to her eyes – I don't ever want to lose you either, but I won't face that again from you.  
He knew she meant it. Forgiven but never forgotten.  
"-Let's put it behind us now, ok?" – She added.  
He nodded. They were silent for a while.  
He caressed her womb and smiled.  
"-We're going to be parents!"  
She responded this time with a huge and bright smile. He even noticed a new shine in her eyes at his words.  
"-And you're going to be a great Mother!" – He joked with her, kissing her throughout her face, making her to giggle.  
She moved on top of him and passed her finger though his lips.  
"You are going to be an awesome Dad "– She said, smiling at him.  
Still smiling, their lips met again. The kiss became more passionate and they started to undress each other...


	5. Trio

Chapter 5 - Trio

Her enlarge belly made room through the crowd, attracted looks and imposed respect. She was accompanying Rohan in a business conference followed by a diner in a hotel in the city.  
They already knew Mr. Sigh (?) would be there, but Rohan insisted on her to come as well. They had nothing to hide.  
Vibha was a little nervous, afraid that something similar to the last time would happen. Rohan held her hand with confidence as they walked in and talked to the different lawyers and economists present.  
They were left alone for a while and Mr. Sigh came across them. Rohan felt the increase of pressure in his hand and pressured back, giving her confidence and smiled at her.  
- Hello! He greeted both -" I won't take long, I just wanted to apologize for last time. I was rude and inconvenient and for that I'm sorry. I also wanted to say that I'm happy for you and congratulations" - he indicated her belly.  
Before they could answer, he quickly disappeared.  
Vibha looked up at Rohan. He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
-"I told you it would go alright." She nodded but her face still looked rather serious.

While Rohan was giving his speech at the conference, she started to experience the first contractions. She tried to relax, but they were getting more frequent and more painful. She looked at his presentation projection, it was halfway, but she couldn t wait. She tried to make eye contact with him and their eyes immediately met. Her face said it all: It was time.  
Rohan didn't think twice. He closed his presentation at once and quickly wrapped it up in less than a minute. He helped her to get up. She was breathing hardly. As soon as they got out of the conference room, she released her first scream and leaned forward holding her belly.  
Rohan was starting to panic, seeing her like that. He drove quickly to the E.R. .The doctors did a quick pelvic exam.  
"-He's coming. She s 10 cm dilated, I can already see the head, there s no time for an epidural!" - A panic look passed through her eyes, but before she could say anything she started screaming again.

Rohan's hand was turning blue and her nails were craving his skin.  
"-The head's out!" - The doctors said after a while - "now push again!"  
Rohan turned to look at his son's head already out and turned pale. This was why he had gone to law school. He felt he was about to faint. A nurse rapidly gave him a chair.  
She screamed again and then heard the baby's first cry.  
She looked at him tired, but smiling and a bit surprised to see him sit.  
He smiled too and got up to kiss her.  
They brought them the baby and put him in her chest. She couldn't describe her feelings when she saw her son for the very first time and felt the baby's heat in her chest. Tears of happiness filled her eyes. The baby calmed down and opened his eyes a little bit to his smiling parents.  
"-He s beautiful!" - They said emotionally to each other at the same time.


	6. Parenthood

Chapter 6 - Parenthood

Vibha's parents had came to Mumbai to visit their daughters and spend some time with their beautiful grandson whom they adored.  
They were staying in Rohan's grandmother's house wich ended up being a blessing for both Vibha and Rohan.  
Despite Rohan's effords to convinve his wife to let little Ali with a babysitter, Vibha couldn't bear the thought of leaving the side of her newborn baby, let alone at the care of a complete stranger, no matter how many Rohan's colleagues' children she had taken care of.  
Not that she didn't want a break. Being a mother was a full time job, she quickly realised and their relationship was suffering it's consequences. Most of the time they were so worn out, that their intimacy had resumed in the last months to quick kisses or cuddling at night before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
The baby despite being relatively calm, once in a while seemed to have the perfect sense of oportunity to wake up crying at night everytime the romantic mood was setting on them, and for Vibha it vanished completely after putting the baby to sleep again.  
Rohan, like her, was a very pround parent. He loved being a dad so much that he couldn't remember how life was before his son was born anymore.  
With their private babysitters in town, Vibha and Rohan finally found the time and will to go out again.  
Seven months after the birth of their first son on a friday night, the couple finally go out to dinner with their friends and hit the bars like they used to.  
After a couple of hours in a karaoke bar singing and laughthing, they passed throught their favorite salsa spot.  
Rohan had started sancing salsa when he was twenty, after he and a friend thought it was a great way of meeting women.  
It didn't came how they expected, but Rohan felt in love with this dance style and became a pro at it.  
Vibha learnt the dance and the technique with him and revealed being a natural. She too had fallen in love with this latin dance and when they danced together they had amazing fun and caught half of the bar's attention with their perfect rythm, technique, style and sensuality.  
Throught out the night they eventually danced with other people, but they knew that only together they could take out the best of each other.  
At ten p.m. they called home to check on the baby and at three a.m. they decided it was time to leave. Rohan had an appartment outside but close to Mumbai, near the beach and that's where they went, since Vibha's appartment was rented and she desliked hotel rooms (specially in Mumbay's) and would only agree to spend the night in one if they were abroad.  
This way they could deliver themselves to the passion and make all the noise they wanted, without taking the risk of waking up the baby who still slept in their room.  
They didn't know how much they longed to be in each other's arms until they were delivering to each other completely again with no external pressures or concerns. They knew each other's bodies by heart and knew exacly what turned on and gave more pleasure to each.  
During pregnancy sex had became a different experience for both. At first Vibha liked it as well, but as her body grew larger, specially in the last months, she avoided sex, since she felt too tight.  
Rohan didn't dislike it but had to conform. Nevertheless they found other ways to give pleasure to each other without the actual penetration.  
Now, after a wild, long and very loud night like they hadn't had in a long time they felt asleep holding on to each other too tired to do it yet again.  
The next day, with their energies restaured they delived themselves to pleasure again, but by the afternoon the parents in them missed their baby too much and hit the road back home.


	7. Happy Bithday!

Chapter 7 - Happy Birthday!

It was Vibha's birthday and the whole family gathered in Banaras to celebrate it, during the weekend.  
During the day, she, Rohan and Ali went out in a touristic program throughout the city. Banaras was beautiful in it's own way, full of colour, religion, monuments and tourists from all over the world. They stopped by the river Ganges to take the blessings and had lunch in a typical restaurant. they met some distant relatives and a few old friends of Vibha that were delighted with the little baby Ali was now ten months old. He had his mother's eyes, but inherited his father's completion as he was growing everyday before their eyes and the pediatrition said he was going to get at least as high as Rohan, while in Vibha's family everyone was short. He was a very cheerful and very bright child. His eyes shine at every knew knowledge and could already pronouce "Ma" and "Pa".  
By the end of the afternoon they retourned home and Vibha joined her mother and sister in the kitchen to help out with the preparation. Reaching the entrance she kissed her husband and her son, who gave her a big smile while he went away in his father's lap to change his diaper.  
They had set a table in the terrace, facing the river and filled it with all kinds of typical food and sweets. Her parents offered her a beautiful blue and green saree, while her sister and Vivahn gave her a beautiful silver necklace.  
Her boys gift she received after having blew out the candles of her birthday cake. It was an album. She opened it and found a picture of the three of them with the title "The Boys of My Life", which was how she refered to them. The pictures inside shown chronologically her pregnancy, the baby's first picture after he was born, the three of them in the maternity, she breastfeeding Ali for the first time, smiling at the camera and then Ali's growth in the last months next to them. Each picture had it's legend and comment of Rohan and some comments on the baby's behalf.  
In the last page it had a dedicatory that ended in "...My Mommy is the best in the world and Daddy and I love her too much! Happy Birthday!!!"  
That was the best present she could have received. She couldn't stop smilling from the moment she opened it. She looked up at her husband with a huge smile stamped on her face,  
"-Thank you! I loved it..."  
"-Let us see!" - said Chutki, who had Ali on her lap, reaching for the album.  
Vibha moved closer to Rohan and gave him a big and tight hug,  
"-I love you!" - she whispered to him and then gave him a long and passionate kiss.  
"-Hey, hey! There are children present!" - Vivahn joked with them.  
Rohan relieved the pressure on his wife's back and they smiled while looking deeply into each other's eyes. He took her face,  
"-You deserve it!" - and then gave her a quick kiss, after which they broke appart as they knew how Vibha's parents got unconfortable with their sudden manifestations of affection.  
"-Wow Rohan! This is beautiful! I wish I got presents like this! You must have taken ages to make it!"  
"Yeah bayah! This is really cool!"  
"-Can we see it?" - asked the girls parents.  
Meanwhile the baby started getting agitated and threatning to start crying.  
"-Ma!" - he called streatching his little arms at her. She took him in her lap and he laid his head on her shoulder. she gave him a small kiss and got up with Rohan to put him to sleep, since it was past his bedtime.  
When they were leaving the room, her cell phone started vibrating. She took the call in the balcony and after a while she appeared grinning in excitment,  
"-I'm designing the clothes for one of the leading actresses in Yash Raj's next film! If they like them, I can become a resident fashion designer there!"  
"-Baby, that's great1"  
He smiled and stretched his arms at her. She threw her arms around his neck as he took her and spin her around.  
"-I'm so happy and so proud of you!" - he told her sincerily - "you'll rock in Bollywood's fashion department!"  
She laughted and hug him. He put her down and gave her a kiss,  
"-Congratulations, honey1"  
They gave the good news to the rest of the family. They were all happy for Vibha and Chutcky told her joking, "-Now, I'll finally get my SrK's autograph!" - she exclaimed.  
"Silly girl!" - her mother hit her playfully .  
Vibha bended down in the baby's craddle, kissing her son on the forehead and watched him sleep for a moment. Rohan involved her in his arms and kissed her neck in the dim light. She held his hands and stirred ajusting to his arms, enjoying the kisses.  
His lips moved down her back while one of his hands desviated her long hair. Slowly he pulled her night dress away and continued romancing her, leaving her without a single cloth in her body.  
After a while he lifted her up and laid her on the bed, laying himself beside her. She ran her hand throught his defined muscles, while they kissed and he gently stimulated her clitoris. She moved on top of him with one leg on each side and he grabbed her close and they sat. They ajusted their bodies to each other, allowing hm entering her. First with a very slow rythm, with time they couldn't control themselves and started moving faster.  
The bed started knocking on the wall, making noise; they had fice minutes before Ali woke up and started crying. They didn't want to stop and he grabbed her tightly while she crossed her legs around his waist. He got up and they continued making love against the wall at a crazy rythm. Vibha was trying desperately to keep her moans in a low volume, as she felt she was about to come.  
"-are you ready?" - she whispered to him with her eyes closed.  
After a few more oncets he said, "-Now!"  
And they both let go. She felt him cum inside her as she too reached the orgasm.  
Breathing hardly, she felt on his arms and they laid on the bed next to each other.  
Later, they moved closer and cuddled together.  
they talked for a while and fell asleep.


	8. Surprise

Chapter 8 – Surprise

Vibha woke cuddled in Rohan's arms. He still sleped peacefully and she gave him a light kiss in his lips and carefully got up.  
Ali was already awaked and was playing with one of his teddy bears that he sleped with. He smiled and giggled when he saw his mom up and tried to stand on the bed holding the bars.  
She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.  
"-I'll be right back, sweetie. Don't wake Daddy up, he's tired.  
The baby seemed to nod in understandment and she quickly went to the bathroom connected to the room.  
When she came back he stretched his little arms at her and she took him out of the cradle and put Ali in her lap.  
"-I know very well want you want…" – she joked with him.  
She sat on the bed with the baby and guided him to her breast which he quickly took and started to suckle it.  
After the baby finished drinking his milk, she put him to burp. At the same time Rohan woke up,  
"-Hey!"  
"-Hey!" – she smiled.  
Ali seemed exited with his dad being awaked and tried to change to his lap.  
"-Pa!" – he called.  
"-Now you're no longer hungry you don't care about me anymore, isn't it?" – Vibha said, tickling him.  
The baby laughed and they both laughed with him. She kissed him and passed Ali to Rohan, while she shower and dressed.  
"-I made you a poem…"  
"-A poem?! Really?" – she said surprised.  
"-Yes…I suck at poems, so don't laugh, ok?"  
"-Ok…" – she answered as he gave her a piece of paper and disappeared downstairs with the baby, embarrassed and shy.  
It read,

To Vibha

Your heart is pure  
Our love is real  
You're mine and I'm yours  
Unbreakable and inseparable,  
Forever in each other's arms

Our pasts don't matter  
As present and future look at us brightly and together we'll thrive and conquer it!

Our union is perfect, our energy is too strong  
I'll love you forever, no matter what

Together we're complete  
Without each other we cannot live  
I've deliver my heart in your hands  
And trust you'll never break it  
You're everything to me  
In this shared life  
Where complicity, happiness, trust and support  
Join the passion and love that unites us

Everyday I fall in love with you again  
And everyday my love grows

Thank you for making my life so special!

Love,  
Rohan

She smiled, Rohan meant the world to her. She often thought how different her life would have been right now if their paths hadn't cross. She was extremely thankful and felt the luckiest woman in the world. Now, Vibha just wished for their happiness to last forever.  
She went downstairs and entered the living room. Her son was in the playground and Rohan was talking with Chutki.  
"-Good Morning!" – she greeted.  
"-Good Morning!" – they answered.  
"-Rohan, could you come here, please?" – she asked.  
"-I'll be right back…" – and he followed her into the corridor. She turned around and jumped into his arms saying,  
"-I loved it! Thank you so much…!" – he hugged her and they started kissing, disappearing into the bathroom.

…

"-I'm telling you…one of these days this little guy is going to turn into a big brother…" – Vivahn joked after entering the living room – "His parents can't seem to take their hands of each other."  
"-I think that's great. I couldn't be happier for them."  
"-Yeah…" – he said moving closer to her.  
"-You know what else would be great?" – she said smiling maliciously at him.  
"-What?" – he asked almost kissing her.  
" –Giving Ali a cousin."  
"-Ah, uh, eh…" – he froze – "…really?"  
"-Uh-huh" – she said confidently moving closer to him.  
"-Hum, well…I'll think about it…" – he said a little reticent.  
"-Ok!" – she said simply, giving him a quick kiss and got up to play with her nephew.

"-Good Morning!" – said the girls' mother – "Where's Badki? And Rohan? Shall we eat? Oh! There you are!"  
"-Good Morning Ma…" – Vibha came in holding hands with Rohan.  
"-Good Morning!"  
"-That was quick…" – whispered Vivahn to his wife.  
"-Vivahn!" – she hit him playfully.  
"-What?!" – he laughed.  
"-You're just jealous…"  
"-Jealous?! Of what?"  
"-I know you always wanted to do it in the bathroom in a house full of people…"  
"-What?!"  
"-…the thrill of the excitement, the fear of being caught…"  
"-Babe! I didn't know you had those fantasies…we must start working on them…" – he smiled maliciously at her, giving Chutki a kiss.  
"-They're mine alright…" – she joked with him.  
Meantime Ali came crawling towards his parents. He hold on to one of Rohan's legs and tried to stand. Rohan bended down and took his little hands, helping him out. He took one step back and the baby ventured to take a small step forward, then another, then a few more. Rohan slowly released his hands and Ali simply stood there, unsure of what to do next. Vibha and Rohan were on their knees close to him coaching him to give his first steps alone.  
Ali looked a little scared. He looked to his dad and then to his mom. Vibha was slightly closer. He tried a step, then another in his mom direction. He lost his balance and Vibha caught him up. She hugged her baby, smiling,  
"-Congratulations, sweetie!"  
The baby smiled at her too. He turned to his dad and tried to walk towards him. He managed to take a few steps before losing his balance again and being caught by Rohan.  
Vivahn recorded the whole scene with his cell phone. Everyone was cheering the baby. Ali looked around to his family and just smiled, then giggled and buried his head in his father's chest, suddenly shy.


End file.
